


The Force of Hera

by DarthChocolate



Series: Star Wars Guardians [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: After the Battle of Endor, rebel Hera Syndulla is still fighting to help people all around the galaxy. She awaits Sabine's return with Ezra. The Force isn't waiting. As her son grows in strength in the Force, she must confront it and the Force's plans for them.





	The Force of Hera

Flashback  
“You chased after a white Lothal cat?” Hera held back a giggle.  
“They are very rare.” Kanan tried to defend it. “Actually, Ezra was following it. You see, the Force sometimes uses a cat as a compass for its’ will.”  
“So, the Force uses animals to direct people?”  
"Yeah, or sometimes uses other people.”  
“Like Ezra for you?”  
Kanan shook his head. “I directed Ezra to the Force as a master does for an apprentice. He isn’t the one who directed me back to the Force.”  
“Then who did?”  
Kanan smiled brightly at her. “Someone beautiful.”

 

After the destruction of the Second Deathstar

Hera is sitting patiently waiting for Fenn Rau and Numa to make contact. The Mandalorian Protectors, Twi’lek Resistance and the Wookiee Freedom Fighters joined forces to end slavery in the galaxy. Half of the enslaved Syndulla clan had been set free already as well as thousands of other species. Due to this, the slavers have gotten more devious and craftier. They employed fake routes and decoy ships. Right now, there are four decoy ships and one real ship carrying slaves parked outside a space port. Fenn Rau and Numa are undercover in hopes of finding some info about the slavers.  
“They’re starting to get antsy. We need to move on them soon.” Rex’s gut told him. He sat waiting in the turret gunner.  
After many years in battle, Hera knew to trust it, but they didn’t have enough people to capture all five ships. They needed that information. “We need to wait. They’ll contact us soon.”  
Her son Jacen was sitting next to her in the co-pilot’s chair. He and Chopper had been playing with his toy starfighters. Jacen briefly stopped for a moment. He noticed his mom’s worried expression. “What’s wrong?”  
“We are trying to figure out which ship has the prisoners on board.”  
“Oh like ‘find the credit under the rock’ game that Uncle Zeb taught me.”  
Hera sighed. “Yes, sweetheart. It’s kind of like that.”  
“Can I try?” Jacen’s eyes lit up. “I’m really good at it.”  
“Ok,” she responded. “Remember to clear your mind first and relax. Don’t force it. Just let it happen.”  
Jacen did as his mother directed. “The black and blue ship is brighter than other.”  
“Hera, they’re powering their engines.” Rex moved the turret around.  
“Wullffwarro, it’s the black and blue ship. Engage now!” Hera flew headlong into them. She damaged two enemy ships’ hyperdrives, but the other three escaped. The Wookiees swooped in and board the ship. Thankfully, the slaves had been on the black and blue ship.  
She watched her son grin at the news. He had inherited more than just his father’s smile. They went over to pick up Fenn and Numa.  
“We didn’t discover the identity of the slaver’s ship.” Fenn reported. “However, we did get a new lead to another slave camp. Still, it’s very fortunate that you stumbled upon the right ship.”  
“Yeah, pure accidently.” Rex snuck a glance at Jacen who was playing a Dejarik with Numa.  
“I would ask you to come with us.” Fenn addressed Hera, “but you need to rest.”  
“Rebel Command always kept telling me that.” Hera smirked.   
“Do you mind dropping us off with Kitwarr’s unit?” Fenn swallowed the last of his Caf.  
“Not at all.” Hera flew her ship over. Fenn said his goodbyes, and Numa gave Rex a hug before they departed.  
Once they were gone, Jacen demanded. “Where are we going now, mommy?”  
“After we make sure everyone returns home safely, I was thinking that we could visit Lothal.”  
“And I can get a cat?” The little green haired boy jumped up and down. Chopper grumbled at the idea of competition on his ship. “Is Aunt Sabine on Lothal?”  
“Not right now.” Hera informed him. “She is out looking for Uncle Ezra.” She handed her son a datapad. “It’s time for your history lesson.” Jacen took his datapad and went to his room.  
“You know he needs more lessons than that.” Rex hinted to her, “more specialized lessons.”  
“When Ezra comes back.”  
“If he doesn’t come back alive?” She looked down at the floor. Rex continued. “You should take Luke’s offer to train him.”  
“Kanan and I grew up without our families because the war took them from us. We didn’t have a choice. Now, we are beginning to have peace. Jacen isn’t being sent away. He is going to grow up with people who love him.”  
“Is it that or are you just afraid to lose him to being a Jedi?”  
“I have taught him how to meditate like Kanan had shown me, and I observed him teaching Ezra. Jacen is going to be a Jedi one day. I’m going to support him no matter my feelings. We sacrifice almost everything for the ones that we love.” Hera reflected sadly.  
That night, she had the wolf dream again. The first time that Hera had the dream was on Lothal during her pregnancy. She had just found Kanan’s lightsaber while helping clean up debris from the battle. It wasn’t really a dream, but rather a nightmare of all her guilt.  
“You manipulated me for your own agenda.” The dream Kanan accused. “You knew that I loved you. You used that to force me into your ridicule rebellion. Then you got me killed for it. I hate you!”  
Suddenly, a giant white wolf with a marking on its’ forehead appeared. It devoured Kana and walked towards her. Hera trembled at it. The wolf shrunk down to her height. It started making a sound almost like a purr of a cat. The wolf licked her face and gently snuggled up against her. When Hera woke up the following day, her face felt oddly moist.   
This nightmare was similar. It also dealt with her guilt and fears. A dark hooded figure with a t shaped red lightsaber came for Jacen. Hera tried to stop the villain but was effortlessly pushed aside. The figure attempted to kill Jacen, but the wolf saved him. It killed the villain. It nuzzled softly against Hera.  
“Trust me.” The wolf peaked its’ head up towards Jacen. “Trust him.”  
Her heart was still racing when she woke up. She ignored it as she went about her daily routine. She checked navigation and power for her ship. Then she made breakfast.  
“Good morning.” Rex sat down and had a dish of waffles.  
“Good morning.” Hera didn’t expect him to be up first. Her son was usually the first one up for breakfast. “Have you seen Jacen?”  
“He is working on something in his room. A drawing, I think,” Rex poured syrup on his waffles.  
Jacen’s room was Kanan’s old room. Rex currently occupied Ezra and Zeb’s quarters.  
“Hi mom,” Jacen ran into the room. “I drew some pictures of my dream.” He wavered the papers in the air.  
“Let me see, kid.” Rex held out his hand. Jacen gave one drawing to him and hopped on the couch next to him. “Those are weird looking aliens. I have never seen one like them before.”  
“Here Gramps,” Jacen handed him another drawing. “Look, it’s Aunt Sabine and her friend.”  
“And…Hera!” Rex grew pale. He flipped over the picture to face her. “It’s Ahsoka.”  
“Who?” Jacen was confused. He never met her because she died years ago. Sabine never drew a picture of her for him Yet, it was unmistakably her. Her size, coloring and marking were dead-on.   
Rex placed his hand on Jacen’s shoulder. “Did you have a special dream last night like the special feeling that you had about Luke and Princess Leia being related?” Jacen nodded. “Do you know where this takes place?”  
“No.”  
“Sweetheart,” Hera tried to keep her voice calm. “Do you remember any funny buildings or animals in your dream?”  
Jacen ruffled through his drawings and pulled a paper out.  
Hera examined the picture. “This is a lovely picture of a thune and Graul. Ahsoka and I visited Dantooine back when we were forming a rebel base there.”  
“Is something wrong, mommy? Did I do something bad?”  
“Of course not, Jacen. We’re just surprise to see Ahsoka again. We haven’t see her in a long time.” Hera kissed Jacen’s forehead. “Now, go eat your waffles. I need to check on something. I’ll be back in a little while.”  
A few minutes, Rex followed her. “Is it true?”  
“I don’t know, but it might be.” Hera focused on the controls. “Ryder said Sabine received an encoded message. Then she gave landing access to an unknown ship and seemed to have left in the ship.”  
“A Jedi T-6 shuttle,” Rex identified. “It was used during the Clone Wars. Could Ahsoka have actually flying it?”  
“It’s possible. I remember a month ago Sabine had reported that she still found nothing, but she seem more helpful. It doesn’t hurt to check out Dantooine.”  
Part of her hoped that her son was wrong. A little boy shouldn’t be burden by Force visions. The other part of her knew better. Once on Dantooine, they quickly discover Jacen was right.  
There was a large circle devise and the aliens from his drawings. In addition, Sabine and the presumed dead Ahsoka Tano were surrounded by the hostile aliens. Hera and Rex blasted a way out of them. As Ahsoka and Sabine got close to the ship, Hera opened the ramp of the Ghost. They jumped on board and came straight for Hera.  
Jacen greeted them first. “Aunt Sabine.”  
“How did you get here?” Sabine asked.  
“Long story,” Hera grinned at Jacen.  
Ahsoka ordered. “We need you to go through the large circle door.”  
They flew through the circle device into a tunnel of light.  
“It looks like the tunnel that the Lothal wolves took us through.” Sabine commented.  
They traveled from the prairie land of Dantooine to the forest terrain of an unknown planet. There was a small unit of enemy aliens to greet them. The Ghost easily took the main force. Sabine and Ahoska left the Ghost to defeat the aliens by the controls. They didn’t want to damage the machine until they found out more about the situation. Ahsoka hacked into one of their terminals while Hera landed the ship.  
Jacen raced to give Sabine a hug. “Aunt Sabine, you were amazing. Can I get a jetpack and shot stuff too?”  
“You’ll have to ask your mom first.” Sabine rubbed his head.  
Rex also rushed over to Ahsoka a brief hug.  
Hera and Chopper were the last ones to arrive. “What’s our status?” She turned to Ahsoka.  
“According to this, the Rakatan are engaged in a space battle with the Chiss. Their Infinite Engine is manufacturing entire fully functioning ships at an alarming rate.” Ahsoka moved around some wires. “I’m patching into a live feed now.”  
“Those are Imperial Star destoryers.” Rex pointed to the monitor.   
“Look at the size of that engine.” Sabine stated, “my blade can’t take that out.”  
“There must be another way to destroy it.” Ahsoka closed her eyes and concentrated on the Force.  
“You’re not seriously suggesting that we help the Empire.” Rex remarked.  
“Ezra was on an Imperial ship.” Sabine pleaded. “He still might be with them.”  
“He is with them.” Ahsoka confirmed. “He is fighting a great evil.”  
“Alright then,” Hera decided. “We’ll go help the Imperials. What do we have at our disposal?”  
“Not much can damage the engine. We could crash something into it. Though, the engine is enormous. The black crystal can hurt it.” Sabine lifted up Ezra’s lightsaber.  
“Can we amplify it?” Hera inquired.  
“If we patch the crystal into the circular device,” Ahsoka rose her eyebrow. “It should be able to amplify its’ power.”  
Sabine agreed. “We can throw it at the engine, and have it rigged to explode.”  
Hera and Rex reluctantly agreed since the circular device was their only way back home at present. They worked on getting it attached to the ship while Ahsoka and Sabine worked on the explosive. When it was done, Sabine and Rex manned the turrets on the Ghost. Ahsoka took the co-pilots chair from Jacen. He sat behind his mother.  
“We can sneak behind the engine.” Hera assessed the situation. “No problem. The escape might be tricky.” She flew the Ghost close to the Infinite Engine and dropped their bomb. The plan worked better than expected.  
“Over half of the enemy fleet was damaged by the explosion.” Rex noticed. “However, we have thirty fighters on our tail.”  
“I can’t shake them off.” Hera grimaced. “We’re too far from the Imperials.”  
“What about that asteroid belt?” Ahsoka suggested.  
“Ok.” It was closer but not close enough. Hera had to make do. “Sabine, I need you down here.”  
“The Ghost is taking a beating.” Sabine told Hera as she entered the cockpit. “It can’t take much more of this.”  
“I know,” Hera took a deep breath. “Everyone goes to the Phantom and fly to the belt. I’ll draw their fire away.”  
“No,” Jacen objected. “I stay with mommy.”  
“It will be alright, sweetheart.” Hera consoled him. “Go.”  
Sabine picked him up because he was throwing a fit and refused to leave. “NO! I stay with mommy!” He yelled.  
The cockpit door closed behind them. Hera sent a comm to Rex. “Escape to the Phantom and bring Chopper with you.”  
The Ghost kept most of the ships at bay. Only two of the ships slipped past and pursued the Phantom. The enemy ships were hammering down on the Ghost apart. Hera entered a nearby planet’s atmosphere hoping to impede their attack. The Ghost crashed landed on the planet’s surface near a mountain range. She didn’t have much time to flee on foot. She swiftly searched for a place to hide. It was too late. Four Rakatans armed with battle staffs surrounded her. She shot one of them and tried to retreat. Another Rakatan tripped her by hitting her leg. As two Rakatan went for the deathblow, they suddenly vaporized before her eyes.  
A luminescent skin man stood in front of her. He had white hair and wore an ornate robe. He kneeled down to her. “It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here to help.” He reached out and touched her hand. Hera lowered her blaster. He rubbed the top with his thumb. She felt uneasy staring at his blue eyes that were the same color as her son’s. “Please trust me.”  
She did trust him.

**Author's Note:**

> For update or information on upcoming crazy stories, please visit https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
